


In the same place

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Keller let you go or did you sneak out?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the same place

**Author's Note:**

> Beta was completed (over cell phone, even) by the wonderful Data785

"Keller let you go or did you sneak out?" John asks as Rodney sits down on the pier next to him. He reaches to his side and grabs the unopened beer he'd brought for Rodney, knowing Rodney would find him.

"Jennifer said I'm right as rain, except for a few stitches which I'll have removed in a couple of weeks." Rodney takes the beer and pops the top.

After he was released from the infirmary, he'd checked on Jeannie, making sure she was asleep, and stopped in his room to change into his own clothes. John wasn't in his room when Rodney checked, and so he'd headed out to the pier.

They don't talk about it, about the last time they were here. Rodney's memories are sketchy; he remembers some things, bits of conversation, the freedom of laughter holding off the impending terror and frustration. John remembers enough for them both and if he could, he would close away forever those moments where Rodney was slipping away.

"So, I was wondering why my jacket didn't fit. I was afraid it wasn't just my mind that had gone haywire, but when I got to my room, I noticed I had two." Rodney hands over the leather coat. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." John's voice feels scratchy as he talks, keeping the rest of the words (he can't say) tamped down along with the emotions he's been keeping in check. He didn't bring beer with him just so he could cry into it.

"Not just for that." Rodney wraps his fingers around John's forearm. "John. You-- I always knew, even when I couldn't remember. I knew … you. I was safe."

"Like I said, you're stuck with me." He's not quite sure who moved when, but Rodney's suddenly so much closer, their knees, thighs and hips are pressed together and Rodney's right _there_.

"With me, too."

As far as first kisses go, it goes surprisingly well. Which really isn't as much of a surprise given the amount of time they have (separately) been in love. Neither of them has shaved and the scritch scratch of stubble is new and intimately familiar. John's hands grip Rodney's shirt tight, the emotions, the _fear_ that had been building over the previous weeks coming back with a vengeance.

"Almost lost you. Again. 'm supposed to keep you safe." John says, his lips moving across the skin of Rodney's jaw.

"You do. I was. I'm here." Rodney remembers John's smile, a comforting hand on his leg or arm, the feel of John's arms keeping him upright and holding him close as Rodney struggled to hold onto himself. It's time for Rodney to return the favor. His hand fits perfectly around the back of John's neck and it's so easy to turn his head and kiss John again. "I have something to tell you."


End file.
